The LongLost Sister
by MaggieGirl
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's 5th year and his second Quidditch World Cup. Then he meets a girl who has been missing from his life for nearly 15 years...Who can she be? Pleez read to find out!!**NEXT CHAPTER UP!!** OLIVER WOOD makes guest appearance!!!
1. The Beginning

1  
  
1.1 Introduction: In the Beginning  
  
Harry sat up in bed feeling very content. He was spending the whole summer with his best friend Ron Weasley. The Dursleys had agreed to let Harry go home with the Weasleys for the summer, since neither of the Dursleys nor Harry enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Harry was glad to be able to get away from the Dursleys for a whole summer, because he was sure he would go crazy if he had to stay for yet another dreadful summer at Privet drive.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying a fun-filled summer at the Burrow with the Weasley family. They were to be going to the Quidditch World Cup, which would be the second one Harry would attend.  
  
"Boy, I can't wait till next week!" Fred said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, this'll be the ultimate Quidditch game!" Ron said.  
  
"Who's playing at the Cup?" Harry asked.  
  
"Guess what? Bulgaria's playing again—against Scotland! Oh, and wait till you hear this! Oliver Wood is playing for Scotland! Can you believe it?" George said, in the same tone of excitement as Fred's. Mrs. Weasley joined them at the kitchen table with a tray carrying glasses of lemonade.  
  
"Mum, when are we leaving to go to the Cup?" Ron said eagerly.  
  
"We're leaving next week, Ron! How many times do I have to remind you?"  
  
1.1.1.1 During the next week, everyone in the Weasley household was filled with anticipation and excitement. Even Percy, who was usually locked up in his room, stayed downstairs to talk about the upcoming World Cup.  
  
Then, finally, the big day came. Mrs. Weasley shook Harry awake. "Time to get up, dear." She said quietly before moving to wake Ron. Yawning, they both got out of bed and followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs. Everyone else was already gathered at the kitchen table, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived  
  
Ginny had turned the kitchen radio on, and was listening to the early morning news.  
  
"Another beautiful day this morning for the wizarding world! And the start of the 25,000,000th Annual Quidditch World Cup!" said the wizard reporter on the radio "This year it's Bulgaria vs. Scotland. Wonder who'll be this year's champs? We'll get back to you with that, but now here's Sabrina Rowena with the Witch's Weekly Gossip."  
  
Fred broke out of his sleepy trance to say excitedly, "Mum, When are we leaving?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked annoyed but answered, "As soon as we eat and get dressed."  
  
With that, Fred and George dashed upstairs and returned a moment later fully dressed in their Muggle clothes. Mrs. Weasley shook her head smiling and everyone else chortled.  
  
"Le's go!" Fred said, sliding a baseball cap over his head backwards and gliding to the door.  
  
"Get back here." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to keep a straight face while everyone else was laughing at Fred. As Fred and George finally slid back into their seats, the newswizard on the radio came on with another report.  
  
"Attention citizens of the wizarding world. I have an announcement to make: Yesterday at precisely 2 'o clock in the afternoon, a girl who ministry workers claim to be the lost daughter of Lily and James Potter—has been found." There was a loud gasp, and everyone at the table turned their heads to look at Harry. The newswizard went on, "A ministry official has revealed to the press that Amanda Rose Potter has been discovered by…L- lee—Lute—er—Mr. Collins, a retired ministry worker who now owns a Muggle military summer camp in the United States of America. Mr. Collins allows many orphans, Amanda being one of them, to attend his school to help them 'be ready for the world and have a positive future.' How did Mr. Collins find out about young Amanda you ask? Well, let's ask him ourselves. Here's…Lieutenant Larry Collins in the studio with us this morning."  
  
A man's voice came on the radio. "Hello everyone," he said. "Now, first of all, I'll tell you Mandy is very different from other girls. Most other girls don't like to fight. Well, there were a group of kids that always picked on her, liked to play pranks and call names. Well, one day the leader of the gang caught her on a bad day and she tried to punch him, and he sort of flew up onto the roof of the mess hall. I saw it all." Harry recalled the times he lost control of his anger and made things explode magically. He most recently recalled the time he blew up his Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister. She had been insulting him and his parents, and Harry had lost control of his anger and made her swell up like a Macy's Thanksgiving's Day Parade balloon. He started to wonder about this girl, but then the news wizard came back on with a special interview.  
  
"Well, Mr. Collins, I've heard that Amanda has a friend that was discovered as a wizard too?" the news wizard asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," the lieutenant replied, "His name is Jared. Either it's a coincidence or not, Amanda and Jared turned out to be the best of friends. They're very well military-trained, and they'll be coming to London before the school year starts to get used to here, and will be attending the Quidditch World Cup this evening…I believe that both their families will be there." The news wizard dismissed the last of the report and put on a Weird Sisters' song.  
  
Everyone sat in silence. The Weasley's were now waiting for Harry's reaction to the report with bated breath. When Harry was still silent, Mr. Weasley asked, "Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said "I…I have a sister. I have a living family member who I hope won't cringe at the sight of me. I have a sister." Harry was too shocked to show his happiness, but everyone seemed to know he was happy, and they smiled and congratulated Harry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
After they finished breakfast, they got dressed into their Muggle clothing (Mr. Weasley was dressed very inexpertly), and gathered everything they would need into their backpacks.  
  
"Are we heading to Stoatshead Hill again, dad?" Ron asked as soon as they were out the door.  
  
"No, we're going to a Portkey a little closer this time." Mr. Weasley said, smiling a bit. They followed Mr. Weasley a little ways until they came to a worn out tire. Mr. Weasley picked it up.  
  
"That's our Portkey?" George said eyeing it.  
  
"This is it," Mr. Weasley said "and not too far from the house." Everyone gathered around to touch the Portkey, and soon enough they were transported to the World Cup grounds.  
  
"A quarter past five from The Burrow." A voice said when they had landed. This time Harry was able to stay upright instead of falling over like he did last year at the World Cup.  
  
"Good morning, Basil, how's it going?" Mr. Weasley said to the wizard who had announced their arrival. "Not too good," Basil said "Those Bulgarians really need to sort themselves out—a few that were traveling by Portkey landed right on top of me a few moments ago."  
  
When the Weasley's and Harry were about to find a good campsite to set up their tents, they heard a familiar voice calling them. They turned to see Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's best friend, waving at them and walking towards them.  
  
"Hello!" she said "Hello everyone! Oh, isn't it exciting? We're attending another World Cup!" Hermione smiled at them but stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face. "Who're you rooting for?" Ron said, "Ooh, wait, let me see…would it be . . . Oh, right--Bulgaria??" Hermione frowned at Ron and said, "'Course not. I thought you forgot about it, Ron. I have. It's been a year already. Besides, I didn't even visit Viktor in Bulgaria, because it's too cold over there." George decided to stop them from starting another fight and said, "Hey, 'Mione, have you heard about the news?"  
  
"No, what's happened?" Hermione said, looking curious.  
  
"Harry has a sister. They found her at some orphanage-military school thing!" Fred said.  
  
"George Washington Military Summer Camp to be exact." A voice said from behind them. Everyone whirled around to find Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic standing there, accompanied by a group of people.  
  
"Harry," Fudge said, turning to him "I believe you've heard the news on the radio this morning?" Harry nodded. "Well, then . . . Harry, this is your sister Amanda." He gestured to the girl standing next to him. Harry turned to look at Amanda. She had long red-brown hair with a blonde tint to it, and green eyes like Harry. To Harry's opinion, she was dressed very well like a Muggle. She wore an army-patterned bucket hat; flare jeans, sneakers, a blue T-shirt, a gold chain necklace that bore the name "Mandy", and a small backpack slung over her shoulder. She smiled nervously and said "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Harry said back. Mr. Weasley stepped forward to introduce himself and his family to Amanda. "Hello, Amanda. I'm Mr. Weasley. We're here with Harry for the World Cup. This is Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ginny, Ron…and this is George…no, Fred…"  
  
"I'm Fred." George said.  
  
"No…your Gred…" said Fred.  
  
"No! You can call us Gred and Forge!" George said. They looked to see how Amanda had reacted. She wore a polite smile, but she looked rather puzzled. Percy, who had an annoyed expression on his face, said, "No, they're bonkers." Right after he said this he blushed, realizing that Fudge was still standing nearby and Amanda was raising an eyebrow at him. "Anyways, nice to meet you."  
  
Amanda smiled and said, "You all can call me Mandy, my nickname."  
  
"Right then, Mandy, are you going to introduce me anytime soon?" said a boy who was standing behind her. He had brownish-blonde hair and grey eyes. Mandy rolled her eyes and said, "This is Jared Jordan…he's really a dull person, really--"  
  
"Hey! Lt. Collins, sir! Cadet Mandy is making me feel inferior!" Jared yelled, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Really? That makes me feel superior, but I thought you were the Cadet Major." Mandy said, giggling. Harry had to smile at this pun. Mandy and Jamalle reminded Harry of the Weasley twins when they joked around.  
  
"So," Lt. Collins said finally, "I'll see you cadets next summer, I hope?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Mandy and Jamalle said in unison, and they saluted the lieutenant before he Apparated.  
  
"Ah, My party has just arrived, so I must go." Fudge said, "Hello, Lucius, I'd like for you to meet Amanda Potter and Jamalle Jordan. You've heard the news, I'm sure?"  
  
"Of course," Lucius Malfoy said, "Pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco. Draco is your age, I believe." When Mr. Malfoy gestured to Draco, Draco merely nodded and said a barely audible "Hello", his eyes glittering strangely with an expression Harry couldn't quite place.  
  
"We'll see you all at the match, then." Fudge said, and he set off with the Malfoys following behind him.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk and show Mandy and Jamalle around?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
They set off, walking through the rows of tents and greeting people they knew. Fred and George started talking to Jared and they became instant friends.  
  
"So…Mandy, what do you like to do? Have any hobbies?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, I like to sing…and dance a little." Mandy replied.  
  
"Me too!" Jared added. "I'll show you some of my moves, watch." He walked to a spot two feet away from them and started doing karate chops in the air, then ended by jumping into the air and doing a semi-split. Hermione, Ginny, and Mandy burst into giggles.  
  
"Your turn, Mandy, see if you can do better--"  
  
"Oy! Fred! George! Wait up!" Lee Jordan caught up with them, panting.  
  
"Hey, Lee." Fred said, breaking into a grin.  
  
"We've got a surprise for you!" George said. He put a hand on Jared's shoulder, "He's your cousin!"  
  
Lee's mother came up behind him. "Jared?" she said with wide eyes.  
  
"That's me." Jared said with a nervous grin. Mrs. Jordan almost whacked Lee in the head (he ducked) as she hurried to seize Jared in a big bear hug.  
  
Mr. Weasley checked his watch and said, "We really should be setting our camp now. I've got some stuff to take care of down at the field in 30 minutes."  
  
"You can pitch up your tents right here next to ours." Mrs. Jordan said.  
  
"I'll do it." Mandy said, putting down her backpack and beginning to set up the tent. Fred took it from her and said, "Don't worry, the boys'll do it." Fred and George spent about two minutes putting the pegs together. When they almost put the last peg in place, the tent gave way and collapsed on them.  
  
"Here," Mandy said, "Like this." She picked the tent off them and set the poles and pegs in the right places. She did the same for the girl's tent, but with help from Fred and George. The tents were finally set up. Mandy high-fived Fred and George. "Learned that in military camp." Mandy said. "Didn't we, Jared?"  
  
"Yes…Mandy, weren't you going to dance for us?" Jared said.  
  
Mandy bit her lip nervously. "No—"  
  
"Go on." Jared cut in.  
  
She took a deep breath, and then did a sort of cartwheel on the grass, making her hat fall off. She stopped and her face turned deep magenta. 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written for a long time (I had exams! AHHH! They're taking over!!), but I'll make it up to you all with these next chapters!  
  
Rowena Gryffindor: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you'll like the rest of my story!  
  
And for everyone else reading this story please let me know how you like this story by reviewing. I would really appreciate that. (  
  
Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own most of these characters. They belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling! I only own the news people, Mandy, and Jared.  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now. On with the story!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted  
  
"Come on, girl, I know you can do better than that!"  
  
Jared said. Mandy blushed a deeper shade of red and said,  
  
"I'll need some music to dance properly. Besides, that grumpy dude in the red's looking at me like I'm a dork!" She pointed over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione whirled around.  
  
"Viktor! I had no idea I would meet you here!" Hermione said, rushing up to him. Ginny looked over and gasped, thrilled to see that a famous Quidditch player was standing less than ten feet away from her.  
  
"Vell ov course I'm here. I'm playing Q-vidditch here, am I right?" Viktor said.  
  
Hermione giggled nervously. "Er—right."  
  
"I'd be going now. Vary nice to see you again. Goodbye, Herm-own- ninny." Krum said before walking off toward the direction of the Quidditch stadium. When he was out of sight, Ginny suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal that made everyone start.  
  
"Krum! Viktor Krum! THE Viktor Krum! Stood right there five feet away…darn…too bad I didn't get his autograph!" Ginny said.  
  
Sorry, but that's it for now! ( Yeah, I know, but I'll make it up to you with a long, long, LONGER chapter four! (  
  
Please review! 


	3. Quidditch World Cup

Ok, I've found time to write another chapter! And I'd like to thank all of you who have submitted a review for my dud story! I WORSHIP YOU!!! YAY! Anyways, here's the long chapter four I promised you all. Read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Scotland vs. Bulgaria  
  
"Who was that guy?" Jared asked as he, Lee, Mandy, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys started off toward the souvenir stands.  
  
"That was Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria." Mr. Weasley said. They bought omnioculars and other souvenirs. Mandy examined the bagpipe shaped badge that she bought, which was now squeaking the names of the Scotland team members. "Oakley! Holly! Greenflower! Gardenia! Piney! Robinson! Wood!"  
  
"Hmm," Mandy said thoughtfully, "All their last names have to do with nature."  
  
"Yep, but our first names don't." A Scottish voice said. Fred, George, Lee, and Harry looked up at the same time.  
  
"Oliver!" Oliver smiled and nodded to the boys.  
  
"Nice to see you all again." He looked over to Mandy and Jared. "An' who might you two be?"  
  
"Jared Jordan."  
  
"Mandy Potter." Oliver looked at Mandy.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry two years ago. Talented seeker he is. It would be nice if you tried out for the team this year. Talent. Bet it runs in the family." Oliver said smiling.  
  
"What position do you play?" Mandy asked.  
  
"I play Keeper. Last name's Wood by the way. Well, I've got to go warm up for the game. Nice meeting you again. Be rooting for Scotland!" Oliver said. He waved at everyone, then disapparated with a pop and vanished. Ginny let out such a high-pitched squeal that made everyone jump almost a foot in the air.  
  
"Mandy! Oliver Wood actually SPOKE to you!!" she said. Mandy giggled a bit at Ginny while Ron rolled his eyes and coughed something that sounded a lot like "Girls."  
  
"Well, better be off to the field and get our seats." Mr. Weasley said. "We're right under the Top Box this time, so it's not that bad of a view." They climbed thirteen sets of stairs until they reached their row, and managed to get front row seats in their section. Jared watched the scoreboard with fascination, which was now flashing advertisements.  
  
"NEW INK-BOTTLE POPS.VANILLA FLAVOURED INK!"  
  
Mandy was too busy, trying to duck from the arm of the man behind her (who was flailing his hands around and hooting like a lunatic), to notice.  
  
"WHOOOO!!!! WIMBOURNE WASPS FOR THE CUP!!! WHOO!!" the man roared.  
  
"Mental, I tell you." Ron said, shaking his head. Mandy giggled. Suddenly, he went quiet as the Malfoys and Fudge took a seat behind them. Mr. Malfoy and Fudge were talking about the lack of seats in the Top Box. Ron, Harry, and Hermione kept looking to the front because they didn't want to have to face Draco. All of a sudden, a voice boomed across the stadium.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE 25,000,000TH QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!!! ^_^ 


End file.
